The instant invention is in the field of small boats, and particularly pertains to disassembleable boats, on the order of the size necessary to permit the entire boat to fit within a car trunk.
There are toy boats that fit within this category, and larger, expensive inflatables that will compact into a fairly small space, but these are very expensive. Also, the relatively high-pressure inflated portions of full-size dingies such as the Zodiac.TM. require extensive inflating at a relatively high pressure in order to be ready for use.
There is a need for a boat which, when disassembled can fit within the trunk of an average car, and once assembled, can be as rigid as a conventional rowboat, thus avoiding the necessity of a source of relatively high-pressure air.